Blind Date
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: Mara learns the hard way just how much Ben and Luke love her when her son, with Luke's help, sets up a special night for his mother.
1. Chapter 1: Mommy's Past

**Blind Date**

_**A/N 1:**__ This is and was always intended to be a short story, so please keep that in mind when critiquing my piece… It's a _simple_ look into the lives of the Skywalker family, showing the love of a child for his mother, and how hurt caused can be made right._

_**A/N 2:**__ Star Wars and all its characters/places/etc… belong to Lucasfilm._

**Chapter One: Mommy's Past**

Mara Jade Skywalker wandered slowly home from the last meeting of the day. All around her people were in various stages of preparation for Endor Days, the galaxy's big celebration of the fall of the Empire.

Women were emerging at random from dress boutiques with long bags or large boxes no doubt containing their evening wear for the grand occasion's formal night. Mara passed a tuxedo shop where a group of young men were trying on their suits.

One of them noticed her stare and winked playfully.

Mara wrinkled her nose in disgust, glaring back at him. The young man flinched noticeably, and turned away.

She sighed and resumed her walk. A few kilometers from the fancy dress shops Mara came to a costume shop where a bustling crowd was scrounging through piles of gear for the two-day celebration's dress-up party.

She shook her head sadly, wondering if she was the only inhabitant on Coruscant who detested the celebration. Mara came to a small park that sat off the walkway a little, and veered towards it. She seated herself in the far corner, under the sole tree.

Settling tiredly to the ground, Mara blew out a breath.

Endor Days was a great celebration, Mara knew… for those who hadn't been the Emperor's most trusted assassin. The New Republic had created the holiday in remembrance of the hard won victory of the Rebel Alliance. It was also a time to remember those who had given their lives for that freedom.

So Mara could appreciate that so many of the galaxy's inhabitants readily accepted the special day. But she couldn't help but wonder why nobody ever thought of the men and women who'd fought on the Empire's side, and not of their own choice. Not every stormtrooper was an evil man fighting to protect a corrupt Emperor.

Many of those stormtroopers had been good men, simply trying to provide a safe living for their families. More personally for Mara, Endor Days commemorated the day her life had gone to hell. Mara's life had been fulfilling, purposeful, and…

_And a lie._ Mara thought bitterly.

Mara closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the trunk, trying to keep those sullen memories from engulfing her.

**00000**

Luke Skywalker busied himself with preparing dinner while Ben played in his room. He caught a glimpse of the current news story on the HoloNet, and saw a group of party-goers' already wearing their costumes for Endor Days' informal party.

Luke shook his head at the distasteful way one of them wore a Darth Vader mask, his rebreather… and only a black tunic and shorts underneath. Luke had never really cared for the holiday himself, but he didn't badmouth it either.

Endor Days had been created during a time of stress for the New Republic when the galaxy still had some healing to do after the Empire's fall. And it had worked far better than even the politicians had dreamed.

So much so that millions of people who had no clue what the war between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance had been like still celebrated the occasion as though it had happened yesterday. He knew they celebrated to poke fun at the hard times, but sometimes Luke wished that they could be more respectful.

"Daddy?"

Luke was drawn out of his reverie. "Yes Ben?"

"Can I ask you something?" Ben said gingerly.

Luke frowned at the boy's almost fearful demeanor. "Of course, Ben, you can ask me anything, anytime."

Ben bit his bottom lip in thought, and glanced toward the entrance to their apartment. His ten-year old son had never looked so sad, Luke thought. Finally, Ben came over to their home's small table and sat down. He looked up earnestly at Luke.

"Daddy, why is Mommy always sad when Endor Days comes?"

The question was the last thing Luke had expected to hear, and he had to take a moment to compose his thoughts. Luke of course knew why Mara hated the holiday, and he usually went out of his way to keep her comfortable during this hard time. But Luke was surprised that Ben had noticed, because Mara made it a point to keep up appearances for their son.

The fact that their son _had_ noticed really worried Luke, because it meant that Mara must _really_ be hurting this year.

Luke noticed that Ben was shifting nervously in his seat due to his father's silence. Luke took the food off of the heat, and sat down across from Ben.

"Ben, Mommy does not like Endor Days." Luke began charily.

"Why not?" Ben asked. "I thought it was a really happy day to remember the Emperor's death?"

Luke nodded. "It is. But for your mother, things were quite different."

Ben frowned. "What do you mean?"

Luke chose his next words very carefully. "Ben, you mother… well, she used to work for the Empire."

Ben's eyes went wide. "Oh."

He looked down at his hands in deep thought. Luke waited patiently, knowing Ben would speak when he was ready. Ben cocked his head to the side, and gave Luke a strange look.

"Does that make Mommy… bad?" he asked, looking as if the question were going to cause his father to explode.

"Absolutely not, Ben." Luke said gently, but firmly, trying to ease his child's fears. "She served a man and a cause she honestly thought were good, because that's how she grew up. She was taught to believe that the Empire was good, and when she found out the truth, she changed. She fought to correct her… mistakes."

Ben mulled that over, the fear slowly draining away to be replaced with the determination of a ten-year old boy.

"But it still makes her sad, because she remembers her sad times?" He asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes. She remembers so she can know not to do those things again. And she has more than made up for any past mistakes." Luke placed the full weight of his stare on Ben. "Ben, your mother is the best person I know. She may seem all tough and hard to hurt, but very deep down, she is a kind woman with a deep heart."

Luke chuckled as a thought occurred to him. "But don't tell her I said that, because she'll vape me where I sit."

Ben smiled at his father's quip for a moment, and then sobered.

"Dad…" again with the hesitant tone Ben spoke. "Can I…" he looked up, fiercely determined. "I want to do something for Mommy. I want to make her not so sad."

Ben looked down for a moment, and then back at Luke.

"Daddy, will you help me, please?"

Luke felt a lump form in his throat at the tender heart of his son. "Of course, whatever you want to do, Ben." He managed to say without choking.

**00000**

When Mara finally walked through the door to the Skywalker apartment, it was all dark except for one light in the kitchen. Frowning, Mara walked over and spotted a plate on the table with a little note beside it.

_My Dearest Mara,_

_Ben and I went out for a guy's night. I'm sorry we aren't home to say hello, but we did leave you some dinner. Why don't you take advantage of the quiet to soak in the tub, or get a little extra rest? Ben and I will probably be out late. _

_All my love, forever,_

_Luke._

Mara felt unexpected tears well up in her eyes. She had been so looking forward to coming home to Luke's warm embrace, and to Ben's sweet face.

_When did I get so sappy?_ Mara asked herself sardonically, as she wiped away the tears.

She reached for the plate to put it in the warmer and discovered that it was in fact still warm. She glanced at the note, but there was no time-stamp on it.

_They must have just left._

Mara ate her meal in silence, doing her best to keep her bad mood from engulfing her entirely. When she finished, she took Luke's advice and soaked in the tub for a while, relishing in the luxury of a steaming bath.

She felt herself getting sleepy and exited the tub to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2: You're Going

**Chapter Two: You're going**

Mara walked home again the next afternoon after her day's work. She, like everyone else, had finished work early due to day one of the Endor Days celebration. She wondered what costume Luke was going to be forced to wear by his sister this year, or which one Ben had selected on his and Luke's night out.

Mara spotted a local cantina, and decided that she could use a drink. She sat on a stool at one end of the bar, nursing a glass of Corellian ale. A group of people at the table behind her was finishing a drinking game, and Mara shook her head.

_It's a little early for getting drunk, fellas._ Mara thought at them.

Mara was sipping at her ale again when a man from the party table staggered up to order another round of beer. He was swaying slightly, and leaned heavily on the countertop, right next to her.

Mara pointedly moved a few inches away.

"Another round p- hic- lease." The man said between hiccups.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Sir?" The woman behind the counter asked warily, taking in the man's appearance.

"Too much beer?" The man scoffed indignantly. "Ne- hic- ver!"

The woman raised a skeptical brow. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I must refuse, for your sake."

The man pounded an angry fist on the counter. "Give me another –hiccup- round! I can handle my alcohol!"

The bartender visibly recoiled from his wrath, but otherwise stood her ground.

Mara turned to the drunkard. "Perhaps you could wait to get even more plastered until tonight's actual party."

He swung unsteadily toward her. "S'cuse me?"

Mara turned back to her mug. "You need to take a break, pal. And leave her alone." Mara added, indicating the barkeeper.

The man was silent for a minute, staring at Mara thoughtfully. Finally he sat on the stool beside Mara, facing her. He grinned maliciously.

"I know you." He said. "You are Mara Jade."

She barely glanced at him."You need to get caught up with the news. My name is Skywalker."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Eh, whatever. So, what's a pretty lady like you doin' in a dump like this?"

Mara made a conscious effort not to take a swing at him, but her patience was wearing dangerously thin. She felt the mood at the table behind her change drastically.

"Just having a quiet drink." She said in a tone meant to forestall any further comment.

But the intoxicated man wasn't going to quit. He leaned closer, and Mara gagged at the stench on his breath.

"You can change your name, Jade, but remember, this holiday marks the end of your precious Empire."

Mara nodded, grinding her teeth. "Your point is?"

He gave a harsh laugh. "We all know that you were an Imperial brat." He sneered. "Tell me, do you miss ordering stormtroopers around?"

Mara ignored the question, trying not to explode. _There is no emotion, there is peace…_

"What, no answer for that one?" He pressed, inching every closer.

"Jax, come on, man, leave the lady alone." One of his buddies called.

"Na, she ain't dangerous. Just a pretty looking thing: give us a kiss, good looking!"

He made the mistake of running his fingers down her arm, while simultaneously smacking his lips at her.

In one swift motion, Mara grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the counter. She brought her face to within centimeters of his, and settled the full, terrifying weight of her angry gaze on him.

"If you _ever _touch me again, I will kill you." Mara ground out. She lifted him to his feet, still holding his neck. "My name is Mara Jade _Skywalker_, and if you have any brainpower left to compute that fact, then you will know that I am very much taken, and by a man you will _never_ live up to."

Jax was staring down at her wildly, and struggling to break free.

"Get out of here, and don't come back; or she," Mara indicated the bartender. "Will let me know, and I will hunt you down like the vermin you are."

The man's face was pale, though whether from fear or suffocation, Mara didn't care to know. She dropped him, stepped over his coughing form, and moved away.

"Is that it?" Jax wheezed from the floor. "You're just going to walk away?"

Mara snorted. "You're not worth the time."

"You're just going soft, Jade." Jax said bravely. "Let's just hope your son doesn't follow suit."

_That_ stopped Mara in her tracks. She felt her hear thudding faster, and her blood boiled in outrage. Mara tempered her anger considerably before turning to face Jax, reminding herself that he was excessively drunk.

"You will leave my son out of this." Mara said tightly.

The entire restaurant was silent, all eyes on Mara and Jax. Mara wanted for nothing more than to grab the man in the Force and hurl him against the nearest wall, but she knew that would only bring more rain down on the Jedi.

And Luke.

Jax seemed to take the fact that he was still breathing as a sign to continue.

"What wass his name… again?" Jax's voice was beginning to slur again as his body fought the effects of the alcohol. "Uh… let's ssee. Benny… Benjamin… well, whatever it iss, how do you think he will react when he findss out that dear old Mommy isn't a ssaint of a Jedi after all?"

Mara let loose a low growl and tackled Jax, knocking him down and sending a right-hook into his nose. She followed that with a jab to his ribs, and was drawing her arm back for one final blow that would surely knock him unconscious when a soft hand encircled her wrist.

Mara jerked her head around to curse whoever held her, and saw the female bartender looking at her with a knowing expression.

"Don't do it, Mara." She said softly, forcing Mara to calm down enough to hear her. "He isn't worth it."

Mara spared the now bleeding Jax one final glare, and backed off. She nodded silently to the woman, turned on her heel, and exited the cantina. On her way home, Mara realized she was still angry, and she did her best to hide those feelings, praying that Luke hadn't noticed them.

**00000**

When she walked through the front door of the Skywalker suite, Luke was nowhere to be seen, and Ben did not rush to greet her. Frowning, Mara sent out a tendril of Force energy, and felt Luke's warm welcome. She moved to where he sat in his office.

He looked up from his work, and gave her a loving smile. Standing, he embraced her in a gentle hug.

"Welcome home."

"Hi yourself," Mara greeted, accepting his soft kiss gratefully.

He pulled away, sensing her agitated state.

"What's wrong?" Luke inquired.

"Nothing…" Mara replied sourly. _So much for hiding it._ "I just had an… incident with a drunk."

"Are you alright?" He demanded.

She gave him a '_drop it'_ look, and he frowned, but complied.

Mara made to go to their bedroom, and paused outside Ben's empty room.

"Where is Ben?"

Luke glanced up, having sat back down. "He went to a party with the Solo kids."

Mara allowed her confusion to show. "You're not going to the celebration this year?"

Luke shook his head. "I've got too much to get done and, well, you know I've never really liked the whole event. I only go for Leia and the kids. "

Mara understood all too well. She silently wished Ben a good time, and walked the rest of the way to the master bedroom. She went to the refresher to wash off the day's dirt and grime. It was only when she went to get a change of clothes that she noticed the long garment bag resting on a chair beside the bed.

Frowning, Mara wrapped her towel tighter around her and went to inspect the item. Beside the garment bag was a box large enough to hold a pair of shoes.

Mara laid the bag flat on the bed before unzipping it to see what lay inside.

**00000**

"Luke!" Mara's voice hollered from their bedroom.

He winced at the edge in her voice, and suspected she had found the dress. He'd started to wonder what was taking so long when she yelled for him. With a deep breath, Luke went to their room. He hadn't expecting his wife to come home in a foul mood. This was going to be hard enough as it was.

Mara stood beside the bed, holding her new dress, and looking at it as though it were going to grow tentacles.

"What is this?" She demanded when he arrived.

"It looks like a dress." Luke said lightly, trying to deflect her vinegary mood.

"I can _see_ that it's a dress." Mara retorted mildly. "Where did it come from?"

Luke strode over to the bed, and dug into a front pocket on the bag. Pulling out a card, he handed it to Mara.

_Mara,_

_Forgive the intrusion into your Endor Days celebration, but I was rather hoping I might have you meet a special friend of mine tonight. They will be waiting at the Coruscant Bistro Chic at half past six, and it's been requested that you wear formal attire. Do this for me, Mara, and I will owe you a great debt of gratitude. _

_Yours truly, _

_Karrde._

Mara stared at the card, dumbfounded, and then returned her gaze to the dress. She looked at it strangely, as though something wasn't right with it.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked carefully.

"Why would Karrde arrange a meeting today of all days?" Mara asked suspiciously. "'_Special friend_'… what is that supposed to mean?"

"Mara, Karrde is a friend who needs a favor. You've never been one to turn that down."

Mara sat on the chair in frustration. "It's just a ploy to get me out of the house. They just want me to come to their stupid party." She growled. "Well, I'm not buying it."

Luke raised an eyebrow, still sensing the simmering anger his wife was keeping close to the vest today.

"Is this really about a party?" He asked quietly.

Mara's head jerked up. "Of course it is." She snapped, a little too earnestly.

"Then why are you so upset?" Luke pressed.

"Because it cuts into my own holiday time."

Luke furrowed his brow. "But you don't even _like_ Endor Days."

"Does it matter? Karrde will just have to live with the disappointment this time."

Luke steeled himself, sensing how quickly this argument was heating to a boiling point. "Mara, you have to go."

"Why?" She asked tersely. "And why do you care? Are you trying to get me out of the house?"

Luke shook his head. "No… well, yes, in a way." He held up his hands quickly to forestall any snide comments, but Mara was already on her feet.

"Very well, I will leave you alone with your datachips." She growled harshly. "Because obviously they are more important to you."

Luke frowned "I'm trying to help you… lighten up, Mara. You always get gloomy during the Endor Days celebration, and I respect why. But Karrde helped you through the worst of those times. I just thought you'd like to spend some time with an old friend."

Mara looked at him. Luke did his best to keep his expression neutral.

"I am _not_ going!" Mara ground out, possibly sensing that Luke wasn't telling her everything.

"Mara…"

"No!" Mara snapped, pacing to the window. "I will not be going out tonight. I intend to slip into my night clothes and relax in my favorite chair. You can be alone in your office since you seem to want that."

"Mara, I…"

"I said _no_!" Mara shouted, whirling on him.

"Mara, what's really going on?" Luke asked, pleading with her through their bond to calm down.

She didn't answer, and instead paced some more.

"Please, Mara, talk to me."

She pounded a fist against the wall. "I got in a bar fight just a few minutes ago…" she caught the expression on her husband's face and added quickly. "He was bad-mouthing Ben!"

Luke felt a flash of parental anger, but quickly quelled it. It was a simple fact of their lives that people would talk about them, and their son. There was nothing even Luke Skywalker could do to avoid the rumors that spread from mouth to mouth. He had learned to ignore the petty comments.

Mara noticed him pushing away his anger, and placed her hands on her hips, laying an acid green stare on him.

"That's it?" She demanded. "Just like that, and you don't care?"

"Of course I care." Luke corrected her. "But I can't let every bad comment affect me."

"Even when they target Ben?"

"Yes."

"How does that not bother you?" She asked in disbelief.

"I never said it didn't."

She blew out a rapid breath of air. "Sometimes I wonder about you Skywalker. Sometimes I wonder if you care more about your family, or about trying to preserve your spotless image!"

"Mara!" Luke gasped, truly stung. "You know that's not…"

"Don't, Luke, just don't." Mara cut him off. "I don't want to hear a lecture on the mandates of being a Jedi." She caught sight of the dress and Luke felt her anger increase yet again. "And I am _not_ going to that stupid meeting!"

Luke gritted his teeth in frustration. Force, he loved Mara, but she could be so _stubborn_ sometimes. And though he knew he would catch all sorts of hell fire for it, he knew that if Mara didn't attend the 'meeting' that Ben would be heartbroken. So Luke pushed aside his considerable hurt and irritation, and addressed his wife, who was back to pacing.

"Mara, you _are_ going." He said in a tone that permitted no argument.

She leveled a dangerous glare at him. "Are you pulling rank on me, _Master_ Skywalker?"

Luke returned her gaze without flinching. "I guess I am."

Mara worked her jaw in obvious wrath, no doubt thinking of just how she would filet him for this.

"Fine." Mara said in an icy alto. "But you're not sleeping in this bed tonight."

"So be it." Luke said calmly, though he was cringing inwardly.

Miffed even more by his calm demeanor, Mara whirled on him.

"Get out!" She almost screamed. "I can get myself ready, and don't bother waiting up for me!"

When he didn't move, Mara threw the dress at him, and the hard metal hangar grazed painfully across his face. He barely caught the garment before it crumpled to the floor.

Luke used every ounce of self control not to react, and instead handed her the dress without a sound.

Mara slapped it out of his hands. "I said get out!"

Luke's calm façade cracked, and he wasn't able to completely hide his hurt expression, but he covered it up seconds later. Mara didn't seem to notice, and instead physically turned him around and roughly shoved him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Luke stood in agonized silence for a full minute, giving his mightiest effort to not cry. He wanted more than anything to make things better for her, but her message was crystal clear: _leave me alone._

Finally, after he was able to gather his composure enough to show himself in public, Luke left without saying goodnight.

Once he was well away from their apartment building, he allowed one stray thought to slip from behind the immaculate mental barrier he'd set up to keep Mara from guessing the real reason behind tonight's meeting.

_The things parents do for their children…_

He wandered dejectedly for a long time, ignoring the wild parties happening on every street corner and in all the parks, and trying desperately to hold his tears at bay. The joyous and carefree attitude all around him shined in stark contrast to the dark pain deep in Luke's heart. Everywhere he looked there were throngs of people, and he couldn't help but feel a flash of irritation.

Couldn't one man find one quiet spot tonight?

Luke quelled the emotion, knowing that his current state of mind was not their fault. Finally he reached the end of the party area, and it seemed that all at once the revelry died off. He found a tiny park nestled between two darkened buildings and sat in the grass deep in the shadows.

Then, and only then, did Luke free his anguish.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sweetest Little Boy

**Chapter Three: The Sweetest Little Boy**

Mara paced the room furiously for a full five minutes before she was able to calm herself enough to think.

She returned her attention to the dress and picked it up off the floor. "Karrde has selected formal wear for me before, but this isn't something he would usually pick out." She muttered, trying to steer her thoughts away from the argument.

The gown was actually very lovely. It was a royal purple, floor-length shimmersilk dress with a softened v-neck. The left strap was a sheer material, while the right sported the beginning of a flower arrangement that widened and curved across the left breast and down that side of the waist to thin out again into one or two buds just below the waistline.

Mara glared at the note, decided that she was too worked up to stay home, and prepared for an evening out. Mara threw on the gown, surprised at how well it fit, and then opened the shoe box to find a pair of elegant heels inside. Mara then brushed her hair and put it up into a clip, allowing her red-gold tresses to cascade from the top of it.

Finally, she donned a silver necklace, spritzed her perfume a few times, and dug out her formal purse.

Inspecting her image in the mirror, Mara wondered again at the unusual dress selection from her former employer.

_Too late to turn back now._ She thought grimly.

**00000**

Mara stepped out of the speeder and frowned. Where was everyone? Mara had been forced to take a circuitous route to avoid the many manic parties unfolding all across the planet. And now that she was here, there seemed to be only a random passerby every now and then.

_I imagine they are all probably at the celebration._ Mara thought.

She shook her head to clear it, and walked up to the restaurant.

_Might as well get this over with._

Mara walked through the front door and found herself in a dimly lit foyer. She glanced around for the wait staff, and wondered yet again why there seemed to be no one here. She checked her Force-sense but didn't catch anything dangerous. Dimly she felt a flash of sadness from Luke, but she blocked it, not wanting to think about that.

Finally, a Bothan dressed in a chef's uniform hustled toward her.

"Madame Skywalker, how good to see you!" He said grandly. "Please, right this way."

He led her into the restaurant proper, which was only a little brighter than the foyer had been. When Mara saw an area of the restaurant adorned with many candles and had a soft medley wafting through the air, she glowered suspiciously.

_What in the blazes!? What the hell has Karrde done? He knows I'm a married woman, so why all the fluff?_ A thought suddenly hit her. _Or was this Luke? Damn you Skywalker, when I get my hands on yo…_

Mara's passionate diatribe died in its birth when her eyes found a two-person table set up in the middle of the restaurant. And seated patiently at that table was a small figure with perfectly combed red hair, and wearing an extremely formal suit.

He didn't see her because his back was turned, and he was focused on something in his lap.

"Master Skywalker, your… um, _guest_ has arrived!" The chef said cheerfully.

The small figure immediately perked up. He jumped out of his seat, smoothed his suit, and beamed up at her.

"Mommy! You look so pretty!" Ben squeaked. "Do you like the dress I picked for you?"

Mara was so shocked that she froze, dropping her handbag. Ben rushed to pick it up, and handed it to her… or tried to.

Mara stood rooted to the spot, and suddenly she felt horrible. She felt a burning red creep onto her face, but quickly covered it up when Ben started to look worried. Pieces of this rather perplexing and previously stressful puzzle suddenly fell into clarifying place. Ben had selected this dress… for her? And as she took in the table, she realized that he'd also set up what was going to be a very elegant evening, for a ten-year old.

_No, there is no way Ben could have set this up… by himself. _A cold hard knot formed in the pit of her stomach. _Luke…_

"Mommy?" Ben asked cautiously. "Are you okay? You're not mad are you?"

She blinked rapidly, focusing on the face of her only child.

"No!" She assured him quickly.

Mara smiled warmly, the smile she reserved for Ben alone. "No, Sweetheart. I could not possibly be angry at you for this."

Ben's face flushed with obvious relief.

"This looks amazing, Ben!" Mara continued as he led her to her seat. "Did you set this up?"

"Yep!" Ben said proudly.

When he did not elaborate, Mara theorized that Luke had assured Ben that he could take full credit for this.

"Well, then, thank you." Mara said, kissing him on the cheek just before she scooted her chair in.

Ben retrieved two boxes from his own seat. He held up first a clear box, and then a black one. Inside the clear box was a simple corsage with one white rose and two sprigs of greenery. Ben carefully opened the box and removed the flowered band. Mara felt her eyes mist, and she fought to keep her composure.

Her sweet, loving son…

"Mommy, which hand does this go on?" Ben asked, poised awkwardly with the flower.

Mara held out her right hand quietly, and Ben slipped the corsage in place. Then he handed her the black box.

"For me?" Mara whispered.

Ben nodded solemnly. "I asked Daddy if I could pick this out too."

Mara opened the box and smiled happily. A simple ringed bracelet lay inside, adorned with a single charm that glittered with a crystal heart. Mara took it out and held it up to her face.

"Ben…" Mara choked. "This is beautiful, thank you."

She used the action of putting the bracelet on to regain more control, determined to maintain a stiff upper lip for Ben's sake. She gingerly probed for her husband, but he was blocking her, and she winced guiltily.

Finally latching the bracelet into place on her other wrist, Mara held her hand up so Ben could see.

"You look great Mom!" Ben praised.

He sat back down, and only then did the waiter begin their meal. He placed a menu in front of both of them.

"Tonight I have prepared a special menu for just the occasion. May I get you a drink to begin with?" The Bothan asked.

"Blue milk please." Ben said promptly.

"And I will have the Naboo wine." Mara said.

The chef bowed, and left to prepare their drink order.

"Have you been having a good day, Mommy?" Ben asked. "How was work today with Uncle Karrde?"

Mara smiled in spite of her inner turmoil. She loved this boy so much!

"Well, aside from a lot of rather boring meetings, work went very well today." Mara answered, deciding to leave her bar fight out of the day's summary.

She closed her eyes for a moment, willing away her nerves and negative feelings. Ben had gone to great lengths on her behalf, and she wasn't going to spoil the evening with such negativity.

Feeling once again at peace, Mara opened her eyes.

The chef returned with their drinks and took their food order, and disappeared once again.

Mara glanced around the restaurant. "This is very nice Ben."

Ben smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I do. And I love my dress." She added, belatedly realizing she had never answered that question. "You should go into fashion." Mara teased.

Ben giggled, "Maybe I can get Daddy to wear another color, too! He wears a lot of black and brown."

Mara sniggered. "Sweetheart, the day your father wears an actual color will be the day I kiss a Wookie."

They shared a heartfelt laugh, and Mara sighed contentedly. Surprisingly, their meal arrived just a short time later.

Mara's three-seasoned nygulla steak and steamed vegetables were delightful. She munched on the savory biscuit and then tasted her mashed Rodian potatoes.

Ben asked her more about her day, and she in turn asked him about his. They finished their meal, and then Ben stood, offering her his hand.

"Wanna dance?"

Mara wiped her mouth, and then took his offered hand. "I would love to, thank you kind sir."

Ben beamed up at her and led her to a cleared space. The music was still playing softly, and Mara allowed Ben to sway with her. He tried to twirl her, but she was too tall. He shrugged, giving up, and contented himself to the basic side-to side motions.

"Ben, I am very grateful for what you've done, but can I ask why you did it?" Mara wondered aloud.

He looked at her very seriously.

"I wanted you to be happy; you always get very sad when Endor Days comes." Ben looked like he felt the pain he had just mentioned. "And its okay, Daddy told me about how you worked for the Empire."

Mara jerked back suddenly. "He what?" She sputtered.

"Daddy told me that you worked for the Empire and you made mistakes, but that you were sorry." Ben said, looking like he'd just startled a sleeping nexu. "He said you tried really hard to be good, and that's great! I'm proud of you Mommy!" Ben added hastily.

Mara relaxed visibly. "Is that all he said?"

Ben nodded, perplexed. "Why?"

"Never mind." Mara said quietly, resuming their dance.

When the song ended, she drew Ben into a tender embrace.

"I love you, Ben. Thank you for tonight."

"Did it make you happy?"

"Very happy." Mara said firmly.

"Time for dessert!" Ben said suddenly, dragging his mother eagerly back toward the table.

His sudden leaps into each successive 'event' caused Mara to chuckle, though she was careful not to do so out loud.

The waiter brought out Mara's favorite Hoth-berry ice cream, and she eagerly delved into the delectable dessert.

She and Ben spent several more hours simply dancing and having fun, neither one noticing the passing of time until Ben began to yawn horribly. Mara thanked the serving staff, and led a sleepy Ben to the speeder.


	4. Chapter 4: Making Amends

**Chapter Four: Making Amends**

Ben was asleep almost before they took off. Mara felt her heart go out to her tender-hearted son. She loved this little boy with all of her heart, and she knew she was blessed have him call her mother. He was the best thing to happen to her since her husband.

Her husband.

Mara felt the stabbing guilt return like the rushing of water through a cracked dam. She had treated Luke so terribly, and all he had been trying to do was help Ben's special date go off without a hitch.

_Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry!_ Mara thought.

She reached out with the Force, trying to touch his presence. But he was still closed up, and Mara felt her shame grow. Mara glanced at Ben's sleeping form, biting her lower lip. She made up her mind and punched in the com codes for Solo's apartment.

Leia answered, looking disheveled and worn. "Mara? Are you alright?"

"Leia, I'm sorry it's so late. I need a huge favor."

Leia probably saw something in Mara's face or heard it in her voice. "Whatever you need."

"Would you mind watching Ben tonight?"

"Of course, bring him over."

"Thank you, Leia!"

Half an hour later, Mara returned to the speeder; she slid into the passenger's seat and simply sat there. What now?

She had no idea where Luke had gone. She had a thought, and drove back to her apartment building to start from the beginning. Mara parked, went to their apartment, and stopped. She stretched out with the Force and found the echo of Luke's presence.

Mara followed it out of the building, walking a surprising distance. Several times she had to stop and re-establish the trail because every now and then it wound its way through the few parties still going full swing even at this hour.

She finally stopped at a secluded park in deep shadow and stopped at a disheveled patch of grass. She bent to feel it.

Her fingers touched cold grass, which meant that if Luke had been here, he had left a long time ago. Mara winced at the mingling residue of the hurt Luke had released on this spot. She had really wounded her husband, and like the incredible man he was Luke had simply walked away rather than fight her.

Luke was also very sensitive to her wishes and demands, even and especially when she directed her full-fledged anger at him. So when she had told Luke to get lost, he had done just that.

Mara sat, abruptly overwhelmed.

_Why did I have to take my frustration out on Luke? He didn't deserve it. He never does, but he takes it anyway._

Mara wept bitterly, allowing her harsh emotions run their course so she could start fresh. Her days as the Emperor's Hand were long behind her, and she worked hard to keep it that way. But every now and then, things came up that weakened that resolve… such as a holiday celebrating the death of her once-beloved Master.

Mara waited for the tears to stop, and with them gone, she flung her sadness as far from her as she could. She breathed deep, clearing her foggy mind.

Luke would have had to find a place to sleep, Mara reasoned. And after the way she had shouted him down, she did not blame him for not returning home tonight.

_Maybe he went to the ship._ Mara thought, standing.

She made her way to the hangar where the _Jade Shadow_ was berthed. Sitting beside it was Luke's X-wing, its canopy raised as though someone had been doing maintenance on it. Mara opened the hatch and boarded the _Shadow_. She checked their cabin, and frowned at the untouched bed. Mara found similarly untouched beds and furniture throughout the rest of the yacht.

Trying one more place, Mara checked the cockpit. Empty.

_Is he in the cargo hold?_

But no luck there either.

Mara returned to the cockpit and slumped wearily into the pilot's chair and let out a great sigh. She glanced up to see Luke's X-wing outside the viewport… and spotted the dark figure within the starfighter's cockpit.

Mara leapt to her feet, and ran down the boarding ramp. She practically leapt up the ladder, wondering why, if Luke was in the X-wing, he hadn't reacted to her coming into the hangar initially.

She paused halfway up the ladder.

_Is he angry with me?_

Mustering her courage, Mara climbed the rest of the way up. Her answer came when she saw him slumped back in the pilot's couch, head resting on the side of the cockpit… and snoring softly.

Mara's heart clenched as she saw him crammed into the tiny cockpit. She spotted something in his grasp, almost as though he had fallen asleep while working.

Mara gingerly took the datapad from his slackened grasp and descended the ladder. She heard a soft snort, and glanced up, but Luke was still fast asleep.

She tapped the display to bring it out of sleep mode, and saw the draft for a rather lengthy letter. Mara scrolled to the top, and began to read.

_My Dearest Mara, _

_Ben was so worried about you that he asked me to help him prepare a special date for just the two of you. I am so proud of that boy! And he loves his mother to the moon and back. Ben was so excited that you were asleep when we got home so he could hide his gifts from you. _

_I hope you two had a pleasant evening. I thought I would… give you two some space. _

_Mara…you know how much I hate to pull rank on you. I detest it, because somehow it makes me feel like I am treating you as less than my equal. You deserve far better than that._

"Oh, I don't know about that sometimes, Farmboy." Mara murmured.

_But please know that when I do pull rank, it is only because I am trying to do the right thing, even if it means I must stand alone for a time. But it does not mean I love you any less. Quite the contrary. _

_Please forgive me, Mara. Don't hate me for what I did back there. I hate fighting with you._

Mara closed her eyes. Only her beloved, utterly devoted husband would apologize for _her_ screaming at _him_.

_I love you so much more than any words could ever describe. Being a man, I fall short on the appropriate words, but I shall try nonetheless. _

_You are the sun that gives my world light. Without your radiant smile to greet me each morning, my day is dark. If not for the bright color of your indescribably beautiful green eyes, my own world would be lifeless. _

_Your embrace brings warmth to an otherwise cruel and cold galaxy. And the silk of your hair reminds me of a nebula, untamed in its ethereal beauty. When we make love, it is utter and amazing bliss. Your skin is intoxicating, and I get lost in your truly unique scent. _

_And your lips… oh, Mara! Your kisses are sweet nectar, your lips as soft as your words can be harsh. _

Mara fumbled numbly for the scroll key, taking that last word hard because of their fight.

_You are so strong, Mara! Your witty intelligence is unsurpassed, and your devotion is unbreakable. _

_I do not know what I would do if I ever lost you. My world… _I_… would fall to pieces. You once asked me to never leave you, Mara. And I swore then, as I swear now, that will NEVER happen! The day I leave you, Mara, is the day I die in the Force, and cease to exist. _

_But, if I may ask something in return. Please promise that _you_ will never leave _me_, no matter how much of a blockhead I can be at times. _

"You're the blockhead, Skywalker?" Mara asked, shaking her head. "I don't think so… at least, not _all_ the time." She added slyly.

_I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to know that you are my wife, and that you are the mother of my child. You are an amazing mother, Mara. I know you had your doubts, but believe me when I say you are exceeding all expectations. _

_The happiest moment of my life was when you said you would marry me… no, scratch that. The happiest moment of my life was when you said "I Do". Oh, Mara, how my heart leapt when I heard those words. _

_And I cannot describe how incredible you looked on our wedding day… and especially on our wedding night!_

_I love you _so much_ Mara! So much! Thank you, thank you for being my wonderful wife!_

_Forever and always yours,_

_Luke._

Mara didn't realize she was weeping again until a few tear drops landed on the datapad display. She wiped it dry with her dress, and clutched the device to her heart, as though the tender words could somehow move from the datapad to her spirit.

Mara also realized that at some point during the letter, she had moved into a sitting position on the floor. She moved to stand, and when she straightened, her dress snagged on her heel, catching her off-guard and sending her scrambling rearward. She grappled blindly for the ladder, but missed it and smashed unceremoniously into a work cart loaded to the gills with tools.

A tremendous crash reverberated around the hangar, and Mara had to cover her head protectively when tools rained down on her.

**00000**

Luke jerked awake when a huge crash sounded just below his ship. He felt a flash of pain and embarrassed chagrin.

Luke glanced down and spotted a scattered set of tools just visible under the wing of his starfighter. And among the mess, he caught a glimpse of something purple… attached to a very familiar presence.

"Mara?"

Luke clamored out of the cockpit, and then saw the full picture. She lay half sprawled, half defensively curled among a multitude of heavy tools. And even worse, the large, heavy equipment cart was lying atop her.

"Mara!"

Luke rushed to her side, hurling the cart away from her with the Force. She was trembling slightly, probably from the shock of the impact. Luke cleared away the rest of the equipment surrounding her.

"Are you alright?" He inquired worriedly.

Luke used the Force to check for any major damage, but she pushed his hands away.

"I'm fine, Luke." She said kindly. "I tripped; it's nothing to worry about."

Luke helped her up, wondering why she was here. When last they had spoken, she'd made it very clear he wasn't welcome.

"Luke," Mara began, taking his hand. "I was wrong to treat you as I did. And now that I know why you did what you did… I feel awful!"

Luke closed his eyes. "But there was some truth to your… accusations." He said softly. "Sometimes I think I do put our family in second place, even when I don't realize it."

Mara placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "No, Luke, you don't."

Luke shook his head, breaking away. "I understand now why you were so upset. I know you always have a hard time with the Endor Days celebration: so do I. I've learned to live with, but I know why it's harder for you."

"But when someone threatens Ben…" He sighed bitterly. "I should have responded more to that, it's just…"

Luke broke off, not really sure what else to say. Mara touched him through the Force, and he winced.

"Please look at me." Mara pleaded gently.

Luke obliged, and when their eyes met, he felt her warm caress.

"I overreacted on the Ben thing, Luke." She informed him. "And because I was already worked up over this stupid holiday, it just kept stacking up. And finally I just lost it… as you well know." She offered her most penitent gaze. "I am so sorry Luke. I never should have taken my anger out on you. I guess my anger exploded, and you happened to be in the crosshairs."

Luke came forward, and rested his forehead on hers. "Mara, we both knew that when we had Ben, everyone would expect great things from him, simply because of his name. And yes, when people pin nasty things on him, it bothers me. But I try not to let it overwhelm or control me." He looked at her. "But it does not mean I love him, or you, any less."

"I know. I really do Luke." She said. "And I promise I will try to do the same."

She brought her hand up again, gently cupping his face. "Please forgive me, Luke."

He tenderly took her chin in his own hand, and brought her lips to his. He opened to her, allowing his Force presence to merge with hers. He allowed his love and acceptance to flow into her, telling Mara without words that he would always forgive her, no matter what. She snaked her arms around him, pulling him close and deepening their kiss.

When they broke apart, she laid her head against his chest, listening to the comforting beat of his heart.

"You are always so good to me." Mara whispered. "Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

Luke tightened his hold on her. "Don't ever believe that for one second, Mara. You are my world."

She smiled against his chest. "I know. I, uh, found your note."

"Oh." He chuckled. "Well, good."

She pulled back, settling a wry look at him. "So did you taste the nectar?"

He offered a happy smile. "Indeed I did." He winked. "And it tastes so much sweeter when you're making up to me."

She punched his arm in mock anger, and he laughed.

"Where is Ben?" Luke asked, suddenly thinking of their son.

"With Leia." Mara answered, running a finger along his arm. "She's keeping him for the night, so that I can make up to you some more."

He smiled, and she tugged on his tunic, pulling him toward the _Jade Shadow_. Luke willingly followed, and Mara closed the hatch behind them. She then pulled him close, and kissed his cheek.

"You look beautiful by the way." Luke said in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"Ben really has good taste." Mara replied, glancing down. "Help me out of it?"

Luke grinned. "I like this making up business."

"I'll bet."

They retired to their cabin, and welcomingly spent the rest of the night together.


End file.
